


底特律列车

by OccupySalome



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: How can two androids have sex, M/M, detroit: become human au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupySalome/pseuds/OccupySalome
Summary: On the train from Detroit to Newfoundland, these two abnormal androids: Matthew and Alfred talked about their lots and just tasted the feeling of each other.
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia), America/Canada (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	底特律列车

阿尔弗雷德睡不着。  
准确来讲，他根本无法「睡着」，作为一名仿生人，他不具备「睡眠」这一项人类独有的生理机能，如果硬要找一个类似的，他倒是拥有「休眠」功能，只不过一旦他休眠过去便无法再自主醒来，届时这辆底特律通往纽芬兰的特快列车上会多出一个处于待机状态的仿生安卓机，而某个废弃仿生人处理站里也会多出一具AX705型仿生人残骸。  
此刻他不得不强迫自己装出一副人类的样子，距离列车到站还有五小时，距离天亮则还需一个小时多一点，乘务仿生人会在天亮之后来询问需不需要购买一些垫饥的食物，也会再次查阅他们的证件，这期间他得伪装好自己的仿生人身份，还要提防和他同住一间的旅客以免被他发现异样。  
太麻烦了！这是什么地狱模式的挑战吗？亚瑟之前可没有跟他讲他好不容易从底特律逃出来了还要经历这些——不，他已经不想再去回想那些在底特律的日子了，阿尔弗雷德已经下定决心，从此以后他要告别底特律和他过去的生活，他要在加拿大逍遥至死，即使哪天他被人发现在路灯边撞坏了脑子，那也是他作为阿尔弗雷德这个独立个体死去的，而不是作为任何一个仿生人。  
然而，一切的一切，在他幻想他的快活日子之前，他得先熬过这个煎熬的夜晚。  
Damn it！他气愤地锤了一下床板，还没等他骂出声来，床板的吱呀声就打断了他，阿尔弗雷德错愕地抬起头来，和对床的那双眼睛撞了个正着。  
“如果你想要尽力装得更像人类一点的话，”对方开了口，语气和所有的服务仿生人一样平稳且柔和，“你可以拆下你右胸口那块面板来充当智能手机消磨消磨时光，人类在闲暇时间都会干这个，AX705型家用综合仿生人先生。”  
窗外的路灯忽闪而过，阿尔弗雷德借着昏暗的灯光看清了这位自他进这个车厢起就一直躺在床位上默不作声的同车旅客的脸，他和他长得如出一辙，唯一的区别仅在于他那头柔软垂在耳畔的头发和鸢尾花色的眼睛。显而易见，对方也并非人类，甚至再准确一些，阿尔弗雷德能辨别出来，他和自己是同一个机型。  
“放松点，AP705型家用仿生人先生，这儿只有我们两个，你不需要如此戒备。”  
阿尔弗雷德叹了口气：“我还以为我是唯一一个冒充人类逃离那座城市的英雄呢，现在看来也不过如此。”他稍稍地沮丧了一下，但不用再伪装人类愉悦感很快便漫过了上一种情绪，“但家用仿生人这名字太难听了，我是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，叫我阿尔弗雷德就好。”  
“我是马修，马修·威廉姆斯，以前是乔治·蒂尔顿·威廉姆斯先生家的管家，现在是个普通仿生人。”  
“真少见，”阿尔弗哼了一下，“我很少听哪个已经获得自由之身的仿生人还会提起自己以前的主人。”  
“是吗？”  
“从未见过。”  
“那可能是我比较特殊吧。”威廉姆斯笑了起来，“我是在主人的许可之下取得自我意识并且登上这一列离开底特律的列车的。”  
用他的话来说，他的前主人是一个小有名气的仿生人工程师，在得知有一部分仿生人能诞生出自我意识之后，便在自家用的仿生人身上动起了改造的念头，马修便是他的第一个成功作品。他的主人因此欣喜若狂，甚至千方百计托人替这个仿生人办理了合法身份——以他父亲的名义。  
“底特律会落下去。”马修说道，就着阿尔弗的身旁坐下，“我的主人，或是你称他为我的父亲也可以，他把我送了出来，送到了这辆列车上。”  
“落下去是什么意思？”  
“字面意思。”他淡淡地说道，“大概一周后，市中心会爆发一场仿生人和警察的武力冲突，届时大批的仿生人都会被送去销毁，整个底特律市的仿生人产业将从此一蹶不振。”  
阿尔弗雷德有些听愣了，他突然想到老亚瑟，那个给他办理假证混上这列车的仿生人，他似乎也有提到关于“斗争”“反抗”的词，但阿尔弗当时并不在意，现在再想起来，他们谈论的恐怕就是这件事吧。  
那个老破烂！居然这么重要的事情不告诉他，显然就是故意的，哈，那群比他更早萌生自我意识的家伙总是喜欢自作主张地把他排斥在外，从来都不把他当成他们中的一员，真该死，要到哪儿才能搞到一张返程车票？  
“谈谈你吧。”威廉姆斯打断他的思考，强行把他的思维拉回正轨，“别想关于反抗和灾难的事情了，你的上一份工作是什么？”  
“和你差不多。”他回答的声音很小，几乎要低过威廉姆斯的，“作为家用仿生人，处理家务和主人的需求。”  
“你身上有经过改装的痕迹，是还有其他的功能吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德一点都不想回答，马修也不强迫他，转过头去看窗外飞驰而过的灯光与夜色，他透过昏暗的车厢去看他的眼睛，那双紫眼睛纯粹得像是梦魇，预期说他是“具有自我意识的仿生人”不如称他为“具有自我意思的终端”更合适。他还没有脱离他的主人，而他的主人也一定不会舍弃他这件出色的作品。  
既然如此，那就不妨小小地利用一下他——尽管“利用”这个词听起来很卑鄙，但阿尔弗也想不出更好的法子，更何况，也是时候把这个仿生人从人类的控制之下解放出来了。  
那么也是时候揭开一下自己的伤疤了，阿尔弗对自己说，没关系的，你是仿生人，你又不会疼痛，你只是仿生人，做什么都可以，去引诱他吧，你的系统不是上帝，它是不会因为你的所作所为而砍去你的四肢的。  
马修再次转过头来时，阿尔弗雷德正靠在床背上，带着笑意问他：“威廉姆斯，你做过爱吗？”  
“什么？”  
“做爱，性交，性行为。”他重复了一遍这些词，表情自如地像是在谈论天气，也对，他是仿生人，他没有害臊的理由，“如果你不理解，你可以联网搜索一下这些单词的意思，我会等你。”  
“不，不用，我能理解这些词的意思，系统里有。”  
“那可真是帮了大忙。”阿尔弗轻佻地吹了声口哨，它在算不上宽敞的车厢里来回撞了几次，最后落到马修的耳边，“我所接受的改装，便是这一方面的，我的前主人对我的身体进行了一定程度的开发和改造，使我能够兼职做一个性爱仿生人，就是这样。”  
“老实说，性爱并不是一件快乐的事，于是他修改了我的情绪系统，使我也能从中获得欢愉，让他觉得他身下干的东西是活的而不是一台冷冰冰的机器，哈，但那些都是以前的事情了，距离我离开他已经好久了，有多久，我想想——452天8小时27分零17秒。”  
“我很抱歉，让你想起你不愉快的过去。”  
“没什么抱歉的，我不是人类，我不在乎这些，你没必要用你对待人类的那套评估标准来对待我。”他靠过去，鼻尖几乎要蹭到马修的鼻尖，“那么，回答我上一个问题，你做过爱吗？”  
他显然没有，瞧瞧他那双架着眼镜平静无波的眼睛吧，瞧瞧他那柔软细腻金发和他身上价格不菲的名牌服饰吧，他哪是一个仿生人，他是一只宠物，一件藏品，他是被爱护着的，他的主人必定不会像自己的主人那样粗鲁蛮横，这让阿尔弗有些妒忌了，他想到他从主人家里逃出来的那个雨夜，想到他两次因为损坏过于严重而返场重修，想到污言秽语和那个有些肥胖的男人——他看着马修，看着这张和他自己一摸一样的脸，什么都不想想了。  
他们接吻，金属和硅胶制成的表层模拟着皮肤接触的感觉，阿尔弗伸手扣住马修的后脑勺，让他无路可退，事实上，他们也没有别的地方可以退，车厢的空间只有这么大，仿生人的生存空间也只有这么大，他们哪里都退不了，只能相拥在这里，仓皇地逃出底特律，又或者是仓皇地逃回去。  
马修回应了他。  
仿生人不会因为接吻而缺氧，只要阿尔弗和马修乐意，他们甚至可以花上一辈子来享受这个吻，感谢造物主——感谢他们的生产商赋予了他们舌头这一创造性的物什吧，让他们也能和人类一样从这纯粹的体液交换过程中汲取到爱意。阿尔弗理应是更有经验的那个，但马修很快就凭借着学习能力占了上风，他们纠缠着彼此的唇舌，模拟的味蕾粗糙地略过上颚，带来了莫名的甜味和难以描述的奇妙触感。这条长久以来都躺在他们口腔中一无是处的舌头第一次宣誓了如此强烈的存在感，以至于当他们从这个漫长而复杂的吻中清醒过来时，马修甚至产生了一种“他的舌头并不是他的舌头”的异样感受，但这并不是排斥，而是像甘露流入嘴中一样，他感觉自己身体的某个部分“活”过来了。  
阿尔弗雷德松开他的时候，马修条件反射似地想抓住他，但这个仿生人比他想得要更加狡猾，他可是从底特律的废墟里逃出来的，军警和子弹都奈何不了他，更无需谈马修一个尚还被拘束着手脚的仿生人。  
在他的指尖还没有触到他的皮肤的时候阿尔弗雷德再次就开了口：“我们刚刚谈到那儿了？”  
他们刚刚谈到做爱，谈到性事，还接了一个吻，马修蓦地说不出话了，阿尔弗在他面前脱下了他的外套和长裤，露出他的身子来，他能借细微的光线分辨出他的一条小腿处有过强行拆卸磨损的痕迹，这是他抗争过的证明。  
“不过来吗？”他转过身，让自己光裸的身体全然暴露在马修面前，现在他看得更清楚了，他的身上不止有一处伤痕，严重的甚至露出了他体内的白色机体，但这具躯体依旧鲜活得过分，红晕在阿尔弗的脸上浮起，他把自己捧到马修面前的动作还是有些僵硬，而他胯下的东西还垂着，软绵绵地藏在他的两腿之间。  
“来吧，马修，不要让我邀请你太多次，我保证这会是一个愉快的过程。”  
他的衣服不知道怎么地落下了，裤子滑落到膝盖处，一小块车窗外黛色的光投在他对面的车门上，阿尔弗则伏在他的腿间，他看着他的金发和裸露着的背脊，像是新生初始离开母体般地，开始浑身燥热了起来。阿尔弗雷德在给他口交，这句话一个字一个字地被敲在了他的认知系统里，他的另一个系统则被一点点唤醒——伴随着阿尔弗含着他性器上下吞咽舔舐的动作。  
“哦。”他说，只这一个字，“哦。”  
他不能否认阿尔弗雷德的技术熟练，味蕾磨蹭过皮肤的感觉让他全身酥麻，更别提温热的口腔和唾液之于快感的提升，他有意无意地去吮吸他的龟头，嘴唇离开时还故意发出接吻般恶劣的声响，手也并没有空闲着，阿尔弗绕过那碍事的腿去触摸那两个下垂的，覆着一层漂亮金色绒毛的囊袋，用指腹抚摸，用指尖刮擦，用掌心揉捏，他太清楚这一切了，敏感点在哪里，如何才能让他感受到乐趣——马修只在这一点上和他相同，他在性这一点上了解马修如同了解他自己。  
马修在他的伺候之下没过一会儿便勃起了，仿造的血管有些狰狞地浮现出来，龟头上泛起了红又沾着阿尔弗雷德的唾液——它看起来亮晶晶的，像是淋了糖浆，成为这间车厢里的禁忌之果，引诱着阿尔弗去尝食它，去索取每一颗禁果都蕴藏着的甜美汁液。这很好，马修会给他的，他没有不给他的理由，等这一切结束，等列车到站的时候，这个紫眼睛的仿生人能得到他想要的，他也会拿到属于他的那一份。  
“过来，”现在他说，“现在，上我，如果你不会，就用你的搜索系统登录一下pornhub，我相信你可以从他们魁北克总部的服务器里找到不少'好料'”。  
“I don't need it.”他身后的人回答道。  
紧接着他便感受到了温热感，马修在亲吻他，顺着他的那根机械的尾椎骨一路吻上来，也亲吻他那些破碎的伤口，这肯定不是他们程序中的一部分，没有人给他们设置这么暧昧的行为模版，他们扭过头接吻，皮肤挨着皮肤，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，而马修的手指探入他的体内，轻揉按压着那个给他带来快感的部件，动作熟练灵活得仿佛他们已经这样做了上万次，阿尔弗条件反射地往后缩了一下，就这么被马修抓住了手腕。  
嘿，瞧瞧仿生人这惊人的学习能力——他已经会了，不消阿尔弗再去引导，他已经享受其中了。  
他进入他身体的速度很慢，阿尔弗咬着下唇容忍他的尺寸和宛如折磨般的插入速度，这不公平，凭什么接受方就一定要紧致而插入方一定要粗壮？明明他们是一个型号的！  
“你要是不乐意，我可以现在就停下。”  
啊啊，他抓着他的手腕呢，阿尔弗的想法毫无保留地都流到了马修那里，这个优柔寡断的仿生人已经准备退出去了，该死，他能不能改一下他的好脾气？  
阿尔弗一个心火，直接把马修推翻在了床铺上，硬质的床板和他们的身子碰到一起，发出来不小的声响，阿尔弗转过脸来，马修的半截性器还留在他体内，“看好了。”他说，手撑在马修的身旁，一个使劲自暴自弃地坐了下去，直接让马修的阳具直接了当地整个没入了他的体内，这个动作显然对他而言太刺激了，以至于他好一会儿都只是僵在那儿，指尖直至腿都在颤抖，眼角的一滴泪水颤颤巍巍的滑落了下来，勉强才挤出了他的下一句话：“这才叫做爱。”  
“而且我乐意，我很乐意，你要是再不动，我就在你面前自行解决了。”  
马修又吻他，这个仿生人怎么这么喜欢接吻？他慢慢地在他体内动起来，舌头也在他的上颚和牙床之间徘徊，他的性器退出又插进，带着一点机械感，和他做过的人类不一样，他能感受到马修在调整位置触碰他的敏感点，小心翼翼地不让阿尔弗赤裸的身子碰上冰冷的墙壁。是谁教会了他这些？他的每一次冲入都让阿尔弗脚趾蜷缩，不是野蛮的冲撞，更不是刻意地为了让他高潮而去碰那个部件，他只是轻轻地擦过，将整个人埋入阿尔弗体内，松开和他接吻的唇去深吸一口他发丝间的味道，他嗅到烟草味，嗅到混乱不堪的贫民窟，嗅到油墨，嗅到机油，嗅到金属，最后嗅到了阿尔弗身上属于他同类的归属感。  
“我从主人家里逃出来以后，去了耶利哥。”他靠在他身上，仍由着他们继续做爱，自顾自地开了口，“你不知道那里吧，那是一个收容异常仿生人的地方，由我们来管理，我们来救护帮助，我在那里认识了亚瑟。”  
“更准确地来说，是他发现我的，我逃出主人家之后一条腿机能损坏，因为带着它会更加耗电的缘故，我把它强拆了下来丢了，亚瑟发现了后来昏倒在路边处于休眠模式的我，把我带了回去，装上了新的肢体。”  
阿尔弗的手拦上了马修的脖子，自己也使了份力，好让马修进得更深，他已经有些开始喘了，但是还是执意要继续讲下去，“亚瑟是个好人，耶利哥的其他人也一样，他的资历长，又对于机械安装这一块有些造诣，我来到耶利哥后，因为他的缘故很快就融入了进去，他们视我如同年幼的兄弟。”  
“后来，后来，亚瑟听说了我想要离开底特律的事情，花了一番功夫帮我搞到了这张车票，混过安检送我上了这辆车...我知道我走之前他们...有在商量什么，但我那时候并没有在意那么多。”  
“我只想离开。”  
他说不出话来了，高潮打断了他，喘息代替了词汇，他能感受到自己的精液溅到马修的衣服上，余下来的一点从他的性器前端滴下，马修没内射，他很及时地退了出来，在一张纸巾上处理了属于自己的那一部分，阿尔弗能听到他的轻哼，他也是快乐着的。  
他们一齐躺下来，阿尔弗假寐了一会儿，听着窗外铁轨的声音，良久之后，属于马修的声音从他身边传来：“那你现在又要回去么？”  
“如果在这列车上被发现，我就跳车走回去，如果我能顺利到纽芬兰，就想办法买张回程车票，反正我一定得回去，伟大的反抗事业不能缺少我这个英雄。”  
他安静了一会儿，又补充道，“我也不希望亚瑟死，不希望耶利哥的任何一个人死。”  
“我还是要回去见他们，要是赶上了，我就和他们一起站起来，要是赶不上，我就和他们埋在一个填埋场。”  
阿尔弗不再说话了，马修也不再打扰他，仍由他的系统慢慢转为休眠模式，等他再次醒来时，窗外的天色已经亮了，那是婴儿蓝的天空，他身上盖着马修的大衣，而衣服的主人站在车厢门口，供乘务仿生人查阅着他的证件。  
阿尔弗雷德一瞬间有些慌了，他不知道自己接下来一步要怎么办，他当然不可能就这么赤身裸体地冲出去，正当他在考虑抓上衣服打碎车窗跳出去的可能性时，他听见马修对那个乘务仿生人道：“He's my borther.”  
乘务员就此离开，马修关上车厢门转过脸来，对上了阿尔弗雷德惊魂未定的眼睛：“休眠结束了吗？”  
“为什么他走了？”  
“啊，这个。”马修笑了，他朝阿尔弗举起他的胳膊，“我的主人可是一个编程高手，我自然也懂得一些皮毛，比如说修改一下普通仿生人的程序之类的。”  
“可我如果继续搭乘这车，就要错过耶利哥的起义了。”  
“没有关系。”马修靠着他坐下，“我陪你先到纽芬兰，然后再买车票回底特律好了，列车时速很快的，往返只要两天。”  
“你之所以跟我提出做爱的原因也是这个吧？希望以此为价码，可以换来一张返程的车票。”  
“别胡说，我又不是妓。”阿尔弗反驳，头却是蒙在衣服底下的，没人能看的到他的表情，就连他自己也不知道自己现在是在哭还是在笑。  
“那你为什么也要跟着我一起回去？”  
“我想去见一见你说的耶利哥。”  
“也要确保你能跟我一起回来。”


End file.
